victoriousrpclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fansfavorite9/BeckBot
Warning: The following blog is just me ranting! If you wish to proceed, um, go ahead! XD And there are some Beck, okay a lot of Beck bashing...if you don't like that, I suggest you turn away. Now! :) Note: Just for further notice, I am completely okay with Bori, completely! I just prefer Bade kay? I HATE BECK OLIVER WITH A BURNING PASSION! Okay, I was rewatching TGP, TWC, and TGC and I realized, all of those episodes potrayed Beck as a jerk! Well...in my opnion anyway. Okay lets start the ranting! The Gorilla Club Okay so Beck and Jade were in a bad place, probably becasue this was filmed after the Worst Couple. This wasn't my favorite mostly becasue : Beckbot, lack of Bade moments, and Bori, now, not that I have anything against Bori, it's the fact that, because there are less bade moments, the Bori moments increased! >:( It feels like a math equation doesn't it? I felt like since Beck and Jade were in a bad place, Beck decided to help Tori. And notice how Beck freaked out at the fact that Tori could get hurt annd that she got whacked by a metal ball. It brings me back to Sleep Over at Sikowitz's when Beck didn't seem half as concern when Jade BURNED her hand, which was worse. Okay, next episode... The Worst Couple Ugh, I'm sorry but just ugh! Okay first off, let me say, I don't, in ANYWAY hate this episode. I hate Beck! And okay I get that it was both their faults and all but...mostly Beck's! The fighting was out of nowhere, in my opnion, because this is not their usual funny fights make up, no it wasn't cute or funny, AT ALL! Beck was really OOC in my opnion, he is usually patient and sweet to Jade, but in this episode, he was grumpy, annoyed, that was like the only emotion he gives. And that "I have a car" joke. WHAT THE CHIZ! That was NOT neccecary (I so spelled that wrong, oh well) What kind of boyfriend says that? If I had a boyfriend who said that, I would slap him across the face and hit his ...... oh and of course BREAK UP WITH HIM! Then he goes off and announces "I'm not happy with our relationship in public! I hated that, like WHAT WAS THAT! That's not only, hurtful, offensive, it's embarrising and demeaning! Lastly, the break up....I'm not going to even explain that...Next rant... Tori Goes Platnium I'll try to make this short...Beck was a jerk, in general. And I don't mean just to Jade, but also to Tori. Let's skip the sad Jade faces because they kill me and go to the kiss No.2... So, Beck tried to kiss Tori, who then stopped it. Thank you Tori :) Then Beck tries to convince her to kiss him more, by bad mouthing his ex-girlfriend, which is just low. Oh, don't forget before that, when Jade is offer a chance at the Platnium Awards. Beck was like "You're kidding" I find that insulting, he's basically saying "Her? Really?" That's, in my opinion the main reason she accepted the offer. Finally, at the end of the episode, Beckbot smiles at her...WHAT! I'm sorry you just don't do that, I know he was proud of her and all, but really! I don't think he has the right to smile at her, all inocennt and happy, after trying to kiss her frenemy. It's like, Tori rejected him and now he moves back to Jade. These are not shoes nor are they combs and hair products, these are humans, they have emotions! I'm done! ---EDIT BY BACONLOVER06-- My Queen, I hear ya. But you also forgot one thing. Beck was OCC alot. >:( I know we are both Tandre shippers, but in my opinon, Beck took the place of Andre, I mean, Isnt it Andre who usauslly came to Tori's house?! Like what happened?! UGHH! It should have BEEN ANDRE about to kiss her, and ANDRE to actually kiss her the second time. Becasue with Andre, she doesnt have to worry about Ex-girlfriends. :] Final Note If you read through all of this, you're awesome, like seriously awesome :) Category:Blog posts Category:Rant Category:Beckbot Category:Bade Category:Blog Category:Blog posts